Sword Art Online: Collection of Hearts and Happiness
by Zythxx
Summary: A collection of One-Shots written by myself revolving around Kirito and one of the main heroines of the series. May be canon, non-canon, in the game or in real life, and not in any particular order of characters. Other characters may pop up in the stories revolving around Kirito and one of the main female leads. In this episode: Sachi's Forgiveness
1. Lisbeth's Dark Repulser

_Author's Notes_

 _I'll only do this once since it's the first story of this little collection I'm doing. This story is basically a list of One-Shot's that I'll be writing as a collection of mini-stories. These stories will revolve around Kirito and one of the main heroines of the series. They aren't going to be done in any particular order, this was just the first one to pop into my mind. They may be cannon or not, and you may see other characters pop in and out of the stories despite revolving around Kirito and one of the main female leads. This particular story follows the Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment non-canon storyline._

 _It's different from what I normally write, but I've gotten back into SAO since Season 3 is coming along with Ordinal Scale, and playing Hollow Fragment and soon Lost song! You'll also see a mini prologue at the start of every story._

 _Thanks and enjoy!_

X

 **Lisbeth's Dark Repulser**

 _What was supposed to be a good time with friends ended up being a memorable yet awkward date night between Lisbeth and Kirito. During this time Rika gets upset knowing the truth behind her Dark Repulser, and what happened on the 75_ _th_ _floor. However Kirito reminds Lisbeth that the strength of the blade was not all it was about, but to battle the darkened feelings of despair as well. This in turn gives Lisbeth the courage to act upon the promise she made to herself, and see if her heart's remains can become whole again._

X

She didn't know why she was so anxious, waiting patiently to meet with her friend outside a relatively new yet popular hangout spot in the heart of Japan across from the Imperial Palace grounds. As she breathed easily, playing with her brown shoulder length hair, looking up to the sunny yet gloomy sky with her wondering brown eyes.

"It's not like we haven't ever gone out to places together before." She pondered why this nervousness wasn't only not going away, but was building up as well, letting out silently to herself. However the more she thought about it, the more reasons she could list this uneasiness. However there was one major difference between this meeting and meetings of the past.

This was the real world, and it was just the two of them.

Before they had gone out together, but they were always some kind of agenda along the lines. They were hunting for rare items, completing quests, going out to complete some kind of objective. This was the first time they had gone out just for the sake of spending time together. Not only that, but another major difference is that nobody would be with them this time either.

Whether inside Aincrad, Alfheim Online, or out in the real world having fun and laughing endlessly. They usually had some other of their friends with them as well. Asuna, Keiko, Suguha, Shino, or even Klein or Agil would normally come along for either the completing of a quest or to hang out in social hubs. But this time, it was just the two of them.

That was the main difference, when they spent time together there was usually an underlying meaning as to why, and they always had friends with them. Sure they were good friends, the best she could have ever asked for to be inside and outside the death game known as Sword Art Online. But it wasn't the same as to care for one special person, especially out here in the real world. She knew she was bold to ask him to spend time together just the two of them, but even she didn't mean it as like a date…However the more she thought about it the more she figured that's what it was turning into and it made her nervousness all the more real and her face becoming red. She only wondered if he thought the same way…

"Rika!" The calling of her name snapped the young woman out of her deep thoughts, as she turned and smiled in the direction of the calling of her name. A young man dressed in all black ran up to her with an equal smile. "Hey sorry about that, I wasn't to late was I?"

"No I've only been waiting for a minute or so." Rika picked herself up the wall as her smile widened without her knowing. "Hey Kirito."

"Rika come on now…" He looked around his shoulder nervously as her smile disappeared and put on a questioned look. "We aren't in game…Can't you remember to call me by my real name?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kazuto I guess I just forgot. It's not that I don't remember…I just don't ever see you like how you are in the real world that often, outside school of course." Rika admitted as they stood there smiling at one another. Kazuto took this time to inspect Rika's outfit she decided to wear. Modest yet daring tight blue jeans, and a zip up pink. She wore an undershirt that went further than the bottom of her jacket, giving her a type of pink over her pants, similar to how her avatar looks in the game, just with a different color scheme. However something in particular caught Kazuto's eye, a hairpiece that looked a lot like…

"Hey…Isn't that the hairpiece I got you in Aincrad the time we went to the accessory shop?" Rika smiled as she looked at the pink flower on the left side of her hair.

"Yea…Or at least really similar. I found it online and instantly had to have it. I'm surprised you remember that day." She remembered that memory fondly, when back in another word, her and Kirito went shopping for new gear…Or to scope out the competition however you wanted to look at it. Lisbeth was very interested in accessories, and although they didn't give any boost to your stats, they helped with an even greater importance to all who had an accessory they were fond of in Aincrad. They kept you sane and kept you hoping that one day they would all escape the death game known as Sword Art Online. Until that day the hope became a reality, and Kirito cleared the 100th floor boss and they all escaped back into the real world. She thought it was a great memory, however she figured for Kirito, The Black Swordsman who not only had a million things to do, but many other strong and beautiful heroines to go on adventures with, figured it was just another ordinary day.

"Of course I remember." Kazuto tried to defend himself with a happy yet irked smile. "I mean I believe you taught me a very important lesson that day. That gear isn't all about stats or special effects, it's about what it can protect you that other items couldn't do, protect part of your heart, soul, and mind from fading away while we were trapped there."

"Kazuto I didn't think you thought that much of it…" Rika was a bit surprised, and a little flustered as he gave her such a serious yet content and happy look while he spoke. "I-I thought I was more acting childish to make something as an accessory such a big deal."

"But that doesn't mean you were wrong Rika. I mean…Some of those memories are what kept me going to beat the game, especially near the end when things were getting crazy. And I don't mean in a normal kind of crazy either."

"Yea I know what you mean…" They both looked down, their happy feelings going into a petty dumping party as Rika tried to perk back up the moment. "But let's forget about that for now. Come on you said you would make it up to me when I made you Remains Heart remember!?" She practically yanked the taller man into the shop that was buzzling with life.

This was the first time either of them had been in the new café. They all said they would come together as a group, however plans fell through. And although Lisbeth knew that he was supposed to be treating her. Rika knew in a way she was treating him to some…mental therapy.

Kazuto and Asuna's relationship was not going so well once they got out of the game. It's not as if they didn't care for one another, that wasn't it at all. It had all to do with her parents, particularly with her mother. She not only disapproved of Asuna's relationship with Kazuto, but she didn't approve of many things despite her father trying to defend her. Asuna's mother didn't like the school set up for the SAO incident survivors, or her daughter's friendships with her peers. All she cared about was getting Asuna back on track from before she was stuck in Aincrad, and prepare her for a better future to overshadow the near deadly past. Asuna's father was trying to defend his daughter's wishes that her time stuck in Aincrad was not all bad, and although she fell behind in school by two years, she made a lot of friends and memories that came out of it that was more important than the daily pressures of a good career. However he wasn't having much luck.

Kazuto had expressed his concerns before, but not with many others. Just his closest friends from the game who also promised to not speak to Asuna about it. He didn't want to worry her any more than she already was. He was trying to be hopeful and optimistic for their relationship together in the future, but he was also a realist…He had to, so he could stay alive in Aincrad when so many others died.

Over the course of their noodles with desserts did the two talk about many things. Both in the game and in real life. Rika's parents at first were worry about her using the Amusphere after the Nervegear incident, however they know their daughter was a very lively character, and didn't like one bad thing stand in her away of what would make her happy. Especially if it meant to be with her friends from Aincrad. Kazuto shared how his relationship with his sister was improving and doing well, and their mother was happy the two were getting along again.

"Are classes still hard Rika?"

"Not as bad as I first thought. It's not as simple as collecting materials for things back at my blacksmith shop, but it isn't the most difficult thing in the world!"

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Kazuto smiled as he took another bite of his pink cake, and a sip of his tea to wash the flavor down. He caught Rika smiling at him as he put on a sly smile himself. "What is it Rika?"

"I was just thinking back to the adventures we had in Aincrad. Remember our journey to craft the Dark Repulser?"

"Yea back when we first met, and it was a lot of fun as well." Kazuto smiled up to her which made Rika blush a bit as she went on.

"I remember when you brought it to me to reinforce the last time before you went and defeated Kayaba on the 75th floor. I wasn't there but I heard a lot about what happened. How you uncovered Heathcliff's identity as Kayaba, and then dueled him."

"Yea…It was a close call." Kirito looked down for a moment, and then back up to Rika with a small smile. "Remember the conversation we had when you reinforced the sword? I told you I would be fighting the final boss with that sword, given its name, and it actually came true."

"So…" Rika pushed away the rest of her desert for now, as she gave a serious look of concern to Kazuto as they looked at each other dead in the eyes, toward their souls. "What happened?" She was almost afraid to ask. Rika had heard that Kirito and Asuna should have died to Heathcliff up on the 75th floor, but knowing Kirito, the game's most powerful player. That couldn't have happened…Unless he was about to tell her what she feared the most about her blade…

"Well…" Kazuto was nervous to tell Rika the truth. He didn't think it was such a big deal now in hindsight, but he had no idea how she would react.

"What?" He could tell she desperately wanted to know. He tried to say it in a nervous kind of tone, with a shy smile.

"The blade actually broke on me, I guess it couldn't handle the pressure of Kayaba's defenses.

"I knew it…" Rika's mood had started to sink down, as Kazuto peered at her with worried eyes. Even back in the game he was never mad at her when they weren't in fact freed from the imprisonment of SAO after defeating Heathcliff on the 75th floor, and had to clear the remaining 25. Now almost a year after being released he didn't think it was such a big deal.

"Rika it's okay. I mean sure the sword didn't last, but you made up with it by forging me Remains Heart, the sword I used to defeat Kayaba at the end."

"I guess…" Is all she gave back, still clearly distraught. Kazuto knew they needed to get out of a public area, and go somewhere with more privacy. He called for the check and the two left the new café, when an idea came into his mind as the dark clouds started to roll in over the sun.

"Would you like to go for a little walk Rika?" She looked up to the handsome and kind man with a small smile.

"Okay."

X

The two walked through the Imperial Palace grounds for a little while now. About 30 minutes as they hadn't said hardly a word. Rika was still deep in thought, looking troubled as Kazuto knew something was up. Was she still upset about the truth he told her of the boss fight that took place on the 75th floor? The two were crossing a bridge over a small stream of water, completely alone as little too few people were around.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Kazuto finally asked as they stood on top of the small bridge, the clouds making the atmosphere around them much darker, both in environmental, and emotional terms.

"I'm so sorry Kazuto. I'm sorry I couldn't craft a blade worthy of your strength and bravery."

She was fighting the urge to cry. Back in the world of Aincrad, a player was only as safe as the quality of their equipment. Kirito told her many times that the sword she had crafted him, Dark Repulser, was the strongest of any sword he had ever acquired. However Lisbeth knew surely as he did, that as time went by he would need stronger and higher quality equipment if he was to keep efficient, and most importantly safe. During those times near the unexpected encounter on the 75th floor with Heathcliff, Kirito came often to get his sword reinforced from Lisbeth. Spending numerous hours hunting down materials to do the reinforcements for the minor enhancements to his sword. She wondered if he did this to put her mind at ease that it was a good blade, or his own so that he wouldn't die while wielding it.

"It's okay Rika."

"It's not okay!" She finally snapped at Kazuto, even if she didn't mean to, letting a few small tears fall from her face. She didn't want him to sugar coat the details. The fact that he nearly died because her blade, the weapon that she forged her soul into, failed to protect him.

"I'm so useless…I couldn't help clear the game, I couldn't even make a weapon that could protect you properly. You almost died because of my shanty work…If you had…" Rika couldn't bear to speak the words she was still thankful to this day she would never have to speak. That Dark Repulser failed Kirito in the moment it mattered the most, and he died because of it.

Her small tears turned into a steady, quiet cry as Kazuto could only feel for the poor girl. She had poured all her strength and support into that original blade, and was clearly suffering at the fact it shattered on him in a time of desperate need. Although there was no denying that it had, he reminded her that the Dark Repulser served him in many ways other than just fighting alongside him.

That's when Kazuto did something unexpectantly, as Rika was surprised he pulled her into a strong, comforting hug as she rested her head upon his shoulders, to calm her tears and her sorrow from the past that haunted her to this day.

"It's okay Rika. Dark Repulser helped me in many other ways than just to fight Heathcliff. It helped me fight back the darkness in my own heart, kept me from changing in the real world." Kazuto tried to calm the girl's sadness and bring back up her spirits as he went on.

"Dark Repulser was a sword that boosted my stats as well as my damage. It fought with me for many floors before it finally gave in when I fought Kayaba on the 75th floor. But it did so much more for me than just protect me. It reminded me of what I was fighting for. I was fighting against the darkness of this game but also my own heart from changing. It repulsed the darkness trying to invade my spirit, to just give up on ever getting out of SAO, and to just waste away or even commit suicide. You see…It may have shattered when I fought Heathcliff, but even up until then it had already saved my life on more than one occasion. Both when I was fighting monsters or bosses, and when I was fighting my own inner demons to just give in and give up on returning back to the real world."

"Kazuto…" Rika didn't know what to say, she was speechless at best. She never would have thought he could see all the blade did for him when it failed at perhaps the most pivotal point at that time. He smiled as he went on, playing with her short brown hair to further try and calm the girl's mind.

"Did I ever tell you about the fight with Gleam Eyes? The boss of the 74th floor just before the fight with Heathcliff. I don't think I ever told you this, but…I should have died that fight. Asuna, Klein, and I rushed into the boss' room to save the army guys who tried to take on the boss, but we were heavily under partied to take on a floor boss. The Dark Repulser not only gave me the strength and damage needed to defeat Gleam Eyes, but it also gave me the courage to use my Dual Wielding skills at a time when no one knew I had them…You see, it repulsed the darkness of doubt and fear in my mind and my heart at the time for me to use my true potential. If it wasn't for that sword…"

Kazuto took a pause as he separated the two, arm's length apart still holding her shoulders as he smiled. "I wouldn't be here today talking to you now. Because of your sword, because of what you did for me, I'm still alive."

"Kazuto…You're so smooth." Rika let out a small laugh as she wiped away her tears. "You're such a heartwarming and caring guy. You know that right?"

"Don't try and change the subject." Kazuto laughed alongside her as he went on, except for another sword. "And then you forged me Remains Heart, and we went on the super long quest to get it. We had a lot of fun, had a lot of good laughs and memories."

"Like that time you were seduced by that demon and I had to…snap you out of it." Rika blushed remembering of that day, when she had to practically have Kirito feel up her chest to snap him out of the demon's seductive gaze. "Or the time you tried to peek at me in the hot springs…Speaking of which we haven't went on a hot spring trip yet!" Rika's memory sprung again this time in a more positive manner at Kirito's promise to go on a hot spring trip once they were out of the game.

"Right I remember…" He said rather nervously scratching the back of his head. "We've just been so busy since we've been back. Tests, physical therapy, school, adjusting back to the real world."

"Well we still have to go sometime." Rika smiled as she thought back to those memories. Remains Heart was thee masterpiece of her work. The red, pink, and golden trimmed one handed sword, the sword she forged Kirito that he used to protect himself until the very end of the game. The sword that every bit of her love for him went into the blade, yet he still hadn't figured that part out yet…Or maybe he never will.

"You never did tell me what the Book of Secrets said." Kazuto added on to Rika's already doubting heart, hurting in a way even if he didn't mean to with such an innocent tone. "I remember you kissed me and to take your word from it. But you never did tell me what that last page contained."

"Do you…Do you really want to know?" She asked as Kazuto caught on that she was almost afraid to tell him. Just what could it have said?

"Only if you're comfortable to tell me." Rika took his words into consideration, and suddenly remembered the promise she made to herself. She was fine with how things were back in Aincrad, however now that she was back in the real world…She wasn't satisfied to be off to the sides anymore. She promised to herself that once they made it back to the real world she would try to be by Kazuto's side.

"Okay. But before I tell you. You have to tell me a few things first." She seemed determined as Kazuto didn't realize he was tensing up.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"First off...How powerful was Remains Heart for you? I mean you got it on the 86th floor…And you used it until the very end. You never even came to me to reinforce the blade, despite that monsters, dungeons, and bosses were only getting harder." Kazuto took Rika's words into thought as he pondered the strength of the blade she forged for him, and in turn perhaps saved his life and sanity in the end.

"It was the most powerful sword I ever came across until the end of the game. Sure the stats on the weapon weren't the best, but for all the other things it did for me, not just in the game, but mentally as well. It was hands down the strongest sword in my possession. That's why I took it with me at the final boss fight."

"Mentally?" Rika asked in a questionable tone. Kazuto gave a small chuckle as he scratched the side of his cheek, trying to tell the weapon forger exactly what he meant.

"Well look at the Dark Repusler's name. It repulsed the darkness from the game but also my own soul. Remains Heart did a very similar job, and served an almost identical purpose. Near the end of the game…When we were so close to the top floor, and we had to fight Strea…I think the blade saved what was left of my feeling heart. I was so distraught, my sanity was on the brink of going insane and losing myself. But Remains Heart kept me pure."

Once again Kazuto had melted Rika's heart with nothing but his words and a smile. Her cheeks heated as she blushed, and leaned against the bridge as the sun was starting to descend, creating a flourishing orange glow slightly dimmed by darkening clouds.

Rika then changed the subject. "You know, this view kind of reminds me about the time you found me under the bridge." Kazuto looked at the surrounding viewpoint, and literally saw what Rika meant. The lighting, the bridge, the feeling of the atmosphere was very similar to what he experienced before when he had just met Lisbeth.

"You're right…" He took a slight pause. "It does remind me back of that time we talked near the bridge." He stuck his hands in his coat jacket as Rika took a deep breath. It not only looked the same, but also felt the same as back then. When she wanted to tell Kirito how she felt, only to learn about Asuna. However what she now wanted to know was if this time would be any different.

"Kazuto" He turned back to Rika as she took his hands into her own, them both blushing as she went on. "So you want to know what the Book of Secrets' last page said? The one I didn't really tell you about."

"I can't help but be curious now." He gave her jokingly as she took a deep breath before continuing on, looking him in the eyes. It was now or never.

"It said that the sword, Remains Heart would only be as strong as the bond the blacksmith and the swordsmen shared. It basically means that the sword is only as good as the bond that you and I share." Rika could tell he was embarrassed as his cheeks heated up. But she still went on, holding his hands a little tighter.

"When I was forging the sword…All I could think about was you. Our friendship, all our past adventures, the good and the bad times…"

"Rika-"

"My feelings for you is what made the sword strong Kazuto. That's what the Book of Secrets said. But remember…I said _mutual_ bond. So I'm asking you now Kazuto. I know you aren't as dense and dimwitted as you try to play off sometimes." He didn't know what to say, he had mixed feelings, both good and bad. He asked to know the truth, and now that he had it, Kazuto didn't know how to answer Rika.

"How do you feel about me? I mean…The blade was only as strong as our relationship. You took it with you to beat the game, you never came to get the blade reinforced…It was something on a whole other level of powerful. That…Has to mean something."

"Rika…I-"Kazuto didn't know what to tell her, as they both stepped closer toward one another. "There is definitely a part of me that really cares about you Rika, a part of me that wants to make sure you're happy and safe. Back when were in Aincrad, I wanted nothing more to make sure everyone was happy and protected when we were clearing the last 25 floors. Even now that still holds true."

"But…?" Rika knew where this was going, as she started to tear up a little, both in her eyes and her heart.

"I-I definitely think we're closer than friends. The sword was incredibly powerful, that has to mean our bond is very strong too. Remains Heart…No, even Dark Repulser saved my life more times than I can count. Your two swords with the feelings you forged into them, are what kept me going until the end. Our bond has to be strong, there is no doubt about it." He tried to let her down in a gentle kind of way, wrapping her hands within his own and gave a small smile.

"Yea…You're right, it definitely is!" Rika wiped away a single tear, knowing that even though Kazuto hadn't given her a verbal answer, she knew the answer within her heart. It hurt knowing the truth, but it is better to love and lost than to never have loved at all. She knew that Kazuto loved Asuna, there was just no denying it despite their complicated relationship now.

Now that she knew her answer, Rika could accept her role as Kazuto's close friend and companion…As well as Kirito's exclusive blacksmith. The blacksmith who saved the swordsmen's life with two powerful blades forged by her undying feelings for him.

"We should probably be heading home soon. Want me to walk you home?"

"Yea…If you don't mind Kazuto." Rika smiled as they walked away from the bridge, toward the closest exit of the Imperial Palace grounds. "Kazuto…Can I hold your hand while we walk?" It took him a moment to give an answer, as Rika only gave a small smile wiping away the very last tear from her face. He gave one back as he put her hand within his own, locking it with his fingers similar to the night they slept in the dragon's den. When Lisbeth locked hands with Kirito…

"Sure."

"Thanks." Is all she gave back as the two headed out of the Imperial grounds, hand-in-hand. As they walked toward Rika's home with the sun going down and only a shred of light left leaving in a wake of darkness, her mind couldn't help but wander.

 _Kirito…I know you say my blades saved your life, but you also saved mine. You helped me go on when I couldn't help clear floors anymore, I don't know if I would still be alive if it wasn't for you picking me up, physically and mentally. Even now…You're my Dark Repulser, helping me fight off these frustrated feelings that I have…But I guess that's just who you are, you're much more smooth than you give yourself credit for._

 _You're my Dark Repulser, and you hold what remains of my heart back in Aincrad. I'm not sure what the future holds for you and for Asuna, or even myself._

 _But I'll always be by your side._


	2. Philia's Greatest Treasure Hunt

**Philia's Greatest Treasure Hunt**

 _A festival is happening at the SAO Survivor School to celebrate the one year anniversary of being freed from the game, and many of the past players are wanting to attend. What was supposed to be a girl's night out ended up being a date to the festival with Kirito. Now during this time, Philia goes on the greatest treasure hunt in her life, to obtain the heart of the one who risked everything to save her, and the one she loves._

X

"Okay class that's all for today, make sure you to do assignments 54 & 55 by Monday. Have a good weekend and enjoy the festival!" The American English teacher shouted out to her students of the SAO Survivor School as the final bell rang. Many of the students were chatting amongst their friends and peers now, who were once their allies and guildies in the past death game that was Sword Art Online. Many got up right away, but for one particular student she looked outside the window to see a fresh blanket of snow covering the rooftops and ground of the school grounds.

The snow had come very early this year, as it didn't normally snow until late into the end of the year. But it was perfect timing for the first anniversary festival for the SAO Survivors. In just a few days, it would have been one year exactly since their release from Sword Art Online, when the players defeated the final boss and earned their release…At least for the 6,000 players that lived. The other 4,000 players were released much earlier than the rest, when they died they were free, free from the game and the fleeting dreams we call life.

The young woman stood from her desk to quickly put on her winter coat as well as the orange scarf that she was glued too since the end of her release from that VRMMO. Despite it was her hair color back in the game, it wasn't her natural hair color in real life. She was a light-brown haired young lady, with blue-turquoise eyes that could pierce through the fiber of just about any man. However there was one man in particular she was still pursuing to this day. In another reality, she was considered one of the greatest treasure hunters out there, constantly fighting for first place for the most currency found deep within dungeons. However the greatest treasure of them all was no sheer amount of yuld, but the love of someone who once saved her. However at this point in time, his heart and affection has slipped through her fingers.

Back in Sword Art Online, he went by many names. At one point in time he was infamous, untrusted, despised, and even hated. At the end of the over two year journey that was the end of SAO, he was a hero. He was a hero to the 6,000 players of SAO, but to her he was different. He was her hero, the man who risked everything to save her from the physical grasp of the Hollow Area, as well as her own mental instability, and put her on the road of redemption and sanity. He went by many names over their time in SAO. He was a Beater, 'The Black Swordsman', but she knew him by a single name…The name of the man who saved her life.

"Kirito…" Philia let out quietly to herself within the halls of the SAO Survivor School as she watched the man go, walking by their mutual friend Shido, also known as Sinon, who was just exiting out of another class as well for the day. She couldn't help but wonder if the two were a thing, as they always spent a lot of time together. And of course there was…

"Asuna…" Kazuto said to himself quietly as he watched his in-game wife descend down the stairs of the hallway, heading for the second floor rather quickly to try and avoid confronting him. Shino looked to him sadly as he just kept starting at that one spot, even after his supposed to be girlfriend had left in such a hurry. What he didn't know is that she was crying, it's not that she wished to be apart from him, to avoid him, and to never love him. It was much more complicated than that, and she figured it was easier to avoid them than to break his heart.

"Kotone!" The sound of her real life name made the woman spin around in place, as she just watched her two friends Rika and Keiko run to catch up to her. Back in Aincrad they were known as Lisbeth the Blacksmith and Silica the Dragon Tamer. But here they were just Rika and Keiko.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked as the two were about arms-length apart, trying to catch up in their breaths behind their steps.

"Great!" Rika said with an enthusiastic smile as always, "Are you going to the anniversary festival tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, I thought about it but not 100% just yet." Kotone gave with a nervous smile. It's not that she didn't want to go…She just didn't want to go alone. Kotone had a very special person in mind to go to the festival with…Even though she knew it would never happen.

"We should all go together!" Keiko gave out gleefully as the two looked toward one another. "It'll be fun!"

"Maybe you're right. Yea we can plan on doing that if you want." Kotone's look changed as she saw the focused stare on Keiko's face, and followed the sight back to the man she was looking at before. Who was just now descending down the stairs alongside Shino.

"He's so down…" Rika let out quietly as she couldn't help but frown at their friends' predicament. "I don't really blame him, I'm sure he's as confused as Asuna is saddened."

"What's going on between the two of them?"

"Well it's not really our business to tell but…" Keiko didn't know if Asuna would have wanted Kotone to know about their family's plans for Asuna. Ever since she returned back to the real world, nothing she was involved in was about her decisions, or what she wanted.

"Asuna is traveling out of town for a few days to go to some kind of big family-friend gathering…To try and pick out a suitor."

"What no way!?" Kotone was shocked as she took a step back. "You mean…"

"Yea. Her family is putting Asuna in an arranged marriage." Rika confirmed Kotone's suspicions as she frowned back toward the stairs. "She hasn't told Kazuto because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. There's talk she won't be here next year either. At first I didn't believe it but knowing that she's going to get married to some guy she doesn't know…Anything is possible now."

"That's so sad…Poor Kazuto." Kotone looked down at the ground, holding her books a little tighter as she just thought about what could be going through his mind. He must be so confused, so frustrated, so heartbroken…

"It's definitely sad, I know we say we get annoyed when they're constantly so lovey-dovey around the rest of us, but I'll admit it's so weird to see them around but never together anymore."

"Yea we were trapped in the game for so long, we just got used to seeing them always together. But ever since the start of the last term, I've never seen them together. And as time goes by its just getting worse and worse for the two." Keiko admitted as well. Truth be told she really liked Kazuto as well, hell they all did. But to make a move on him like this just seemed wrong, a whole other level of dirty. Besides they couldn't do that while their dear friend Asuna still really cared about him. Something struck Kotone as odd though.

"What's wrong with Kazuto though? Do her parents not approve of him?"

"He's just an average guy who comes from an average family." Rika explained. "I'm not sure if you know Kotone, but Asuna comes from a rich and prestigious family. They want her to marry someone for resources, not love. Someone like Kazuto would never be good enough for her. He may have been a legend and a savior in SAO, but in the real life he's nothing special. In her parent's views, her feelings and love for him don't matter."

"That's terrible…" Kotone couldn't help but be sad and feel for the poor young man. "And they were together for so long weren't they?"

"They were together for the last half of the time we were trapped together yes. I mean Asuna liked him long before that, but they weren't officially together until after the 74th floor and on. Hell they were married!" Rika exclaimed as she threw her hand in the air in disbelief.

"I had never heard of another married couple within the game, and with a child!" Keiko added onto the extremeness that was their relationship within SAO. "If anybody was truly in love in that game we were stuck in, it was Kirito and Asuna."

"They were some of the strongest players in the game, but here they might as well be nobody, with no power and no free will."

"That's exactly right. Asuna just hasn't told him because she doesn't want to make it any harder than it needs to be. In time I'm sure she will, but until then she thinks this will be easier for the both of them."

"I'm not sure if I agree there…" Kotone gave her two cents out loud to her friends. "I feel like this is making it more painful for them both."

"It definitely is." Rika added on, throwing her book bag over her shoulder beginning to depart. "But that doesn't mean it isn't easier. If she told him now he would try to fight it, and she would want him too. But if she tells him with no time to react, she's hoping he will eventually just move on. It's sad, they were so close in the game even before they were together. They were the two strongest players anyone had ever seen. But here they live completely different lives, they might as well come from two completely different worlds."

"Hey I was just curious but…" Kotone paused as her cheeks lit up a bit. "Do you think Kazuto and Shino are a thing?"

"Kotone that's not of our business!" Keiko tried to lecture her taller friend as she let out a nervous laugh. "You know that's not polite to clue in on other people's concerns."

"S-Sorry…I'm just curious. A trait that comes with a treasure hunter right?" She tried to play off the lame joke, getting good laughs from her two friends.

"I suppose." Rika agreed with her. "I doubt they are, I mean you saw how he was still so stricken with Asuna. I think Shino is there for emotional support, a shoulder to cry on ya know? I think she likes him…But it's one sided."

"It's always one sided…" Kotone let out under her breath as she gave a heavy sigh.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" She tried to play it out with an awkward laugh, earning two strange stares from her friends. "Anyway I better be off, we'll all talk about the festival alright?"

"Sure, have a good weekend!" Keiko let out as she and Rika waved off their friend, heading in different directions.

Kotone headed down the same set of stairs as Kazuto and Shino had a while back ago, heading toward the gathering of lockers on the bottom floor and to the outside. The snow was lightly falling once again, yet Kotone made sure to keep her hood up and warm her heart in a time of cold winds blowing.

It may have been cold here in the heart of Tokyo, but she knew a place that was always warm, no matter what time of the year of the real world.

X

A figure materialized within the inn of the World Tree of Alfheim Online. This Spriggan was far from their races capital city, but she had logged out here quest and venture with all her friends. A moment later she opened her turquoise-blue colored eyes, Philia had logged into the game.

"Alright time to hunt down some treasure!" She said to no one but herself in an excited tone, paying for the room at the inn and bolting out the door. In this world her shoulder-length hair was dyed a dark blue-black, to go with the Spriggan look and atmosphere of the race of black-winged, mischievous fairies. Even though it was the winter months in the real world, here in Alfheim it was a tropical warm temperature, with a light cool breeze blowing through the city at the base of the large tree. It was starting to get darker outside since Kotone couldn't log on sooner, completing her weekend's worth of homework first. Sure she was a treasure hunter in game, but she didn't want to save her tedious homework until the end of the weekend when her friend would surely be diving later on.

However right away something caught her eye, as Philia gazed upon the lone figure walking out of town toward the warp gate. Kirito was walking alone, looking at the ground as he slowly walked toward the gate with no one around him. He didn't even have Leafa, Sinon, or anyone else with him. He was completely alone, looking as though to keep it that way as he was about to pass through the warp gate.

"Kirito!" Philia called out to the man as she rushed toward him, the Spriggan slowly turning around with a small smile to try and throw his friend off from his darkened mood.

"Hey Philia, what's up?" She finally caught up to the man as she bent over forward hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Well I was about to go to a dungeon to do some treasure hunting." She stood tall again as the two looked toward one another, and smiled. "What about yourself?"

"I wasn't going to do anything honestly…" Kirito admitted with a nervous laugh, scratching the side of his cheek. "I really just dove into ALO for some alone time, you know some peace and quiet."

"That doesn't sound like you at all Kirito." She gave him such a strange look, as the young treasure hunter was right. Whenever Kirito logged into the game he was almost always rushing to go do something, to maximize every minute of time he had diving into Alfheim Online. This wasn't normal for him at all.

"Yea you're right…I'm sorry Philia I just need to be alone right now." He was about to turn around and phase through the warp gate, until a hand reached out for his.

"Wait." He was stopped by a single hand, as Kirito slowly turned around to meet eyes with Philia. She let out a small, silent gasp without her knowing. The pure emptiness that was in his eyes, as if a shell of his former self, it was so painful to watch.

"Yes?" He wondered what she wanted from him, for he felt as though he had nothing to give now. Though she didn't want anything from him, other than his time.

"Why don't you come with me Kirito? We could go on adventures together like we did back in the Hollow Area. It's bound to be better than sitting in the grass by yourself." She gave a small smile as she stood back up straight, still holding his hand with the two of her own.

"I…" She could tell Kirito was at least pondering the idea. He had done next to nothing for the longest time now. He wasn't getting stronger in the game, he was staying the same while his friends caught up. If he logged out he would only concern Philia, and his friends even more so as that was something not normal when he dived into ALO as well. And what did he really have forward to looking to out in the real world? Doing his homework? Kirito shrugged his shoulders as he let out a small sigh.

"Okay sure Philia, sounds fun."

"Alright!" She let go of his hands as Philia jumped high into the air with excited glee. "Come on the treasure isn't going to find itself! I have a reputation to uphold you know!" She yanked Kirito by the arm as the two ran through the warp gate, well more Philia running the both of them through.

X

About an hour later the two had formed a party and fighting their way through the dungeon. These kobold knights reminded Kirito of a boss fight a long time ago, back on the first floor of Aincrad when they took on Illfang the Kobold Lord, with his Ruined Kobold Sentinels. Even back on the first floor, they suffered casualties. While Kirito blocked attacks with his dual blades, Philia depended more on her nimble footwork to evade damage. Finally it was down to them against the Kobold Paladin, wearing its shining knight's armor. Wielding its blood-diamond encrusted two hand sword, and using Light magic to heal and smite down its foes.

"Come on Philia let's use a Sword Skill to finish it off!" Kirito called to his comrade as he began to charge.

"Let's do it!" Philia joined her Spriggan comrade in the charge, as they both charged a Sword Skill based on Dark Magic, the natural counter to Light Magic and vice versa. The two slashed straight through the Kobold Paladin, and the mob dispersed and dematerialized a moment later. With the dungeon clear and the final mob complete, they were showered with the spoils of their journey.

"Alright!" She sounded so excited as Kirito was happy that she was enjoying herself, standing up straight and sheathing his dual blades. Now that the dungeon had been cleared, all the hidden doors within the boss' lair were beginning to open, and that meant it was time to check out what they got. It only took a few minutes to run to every chest for their spoils. Most of them had a large amount of yuld in each chest, however a few contained rare items, and even dropped a…

"Oh my god is that a Quicksilver Blade!?" Philia almost yelled reading the name of the item before she had materialized it, successfully grabbing Kirito's attention as his eyes went wide.

"What really!?"

"Yea it is!" Philia quickly accepted the weapon as it materialized into her hand, catching it within the air as she took a closer examination of the weapon. The blade was a shining metallic silver, with rotating blue and black crystals down the length of the sword. She examined it a bit further for its special properties, and found a very interesting one called…

"Treasure Hunter's Blessing…" She said aloud quietly, as Kirito patiently waited to listen with excited anticipation. "Increased damage and effectiveness with all magic and Sword Skills used by…Spriggans. Increased effectiveness with Black Magic skills."

"That's a hell of a blade." Kirito let aloud, as the two looked toward one another with content smiles. "So not only does the sword boost your magic and sword skills already. But if you're a Spriggan or use Dark Magic spells they're even stronger, like an add-on to the add-on."

"I know…This thing would fetch a huge amount of yuld." Philia couldn't help but comment on as she tested the blade out with a sword skill, slashing the air in front of her rather quickly. The rankings on the ALO website for the best treasure hunters were not just measured in sheer yuld, but the amount of items found as well as the quality and rarity of them. If she ended up selling the blade for the yuld, it would be all the more reason to push her into first place like she so desperately desired. However…

Part of her wanted to give this blade to someone else…Someone very dear and special to her. What she saw that Kirito didn't is that this sword was meant to be used by a dual-wielder, given its name and special property to do more damage when in the off-hand weapon slot. It practically screamed out to be the perfect weapon for the Black Swordsman…

"Kirito…I want you to have it." He was surprised that she wanted him to have such a rare weapon. He had heard about the sword, but he had never seen one up until now.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better to sell it to raise your ranking?" He wasn't comfortable accepting the gift at first.

"I'll always be able to earn more yuld, but I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to give you such a gift again. You saved my life back in the Hollow Area, and you never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself. It's the least I can do." She sounded so sincere, so honest as she presented him the weapon. He took it from her grasp slowly, as if being presented the weapon of all weapons in the game. "Besides, I think the blade suits you, don't you think?"

"Suits me how?"

"Well I mean the weapon is called Quicksilver Blade. Besides all the properties and enhancements it gives you, I think it suits your fighting style characteristics quite well. I want you to wield it in combat, and think of it as I'll always have your back. Just like you did for me back in Aincrad."

"Philia…" He was touched to the boldness of her forwardness with him, causing a light blush across the young man's face.

"Sorry I guess that got a bit deeper than I first thought!" She let out a nervous laugh as she also heated up a bit, trying to play off the awkward moment twiddling her fingers.

"No it's okay…Thank you Philia."

"Sure thing." The two looked toward one another as it was time to depart. "Come on let's head back and get some dinner."

"Okay." While she turned toward the exit, Kirito stood still in place a moment longer, holding the blade that was given to him by a dear friend. She had helped him just as much as he helped her, back in those days stuck in the Hollow Area. Grinding and pushing forward day in and day out to set Philia free from that extremely difficult place. Part of him wanted to speak out to her, to try and get her support on his side for something else…

But Kirito decided against it, as he shook his head and headed to catch up with his friend. She had helped him on many occasions. He didn't want to be a burden on her willingness to help.

X

The two materialized back at the town of the World Tree in Arun. They had journeyed together for quite a while now as the sun was beginning to set here in ALO. The setting, the color, the warmth she felt of the sun reminded Philia of a memory that seemed so distant now, as she reached for Kirito's hand to follow her.

"What?"

"This way Kirito." Philia guided the two through alley streets and backways, until they came across a large opening in the back of the city. Few to no people were around, as it was a large public dining area that people could gather around in. Kirito was confused, until he looked toward Philia who was looking out toward the horizon.

"Look…Doesn't it bring back memories?" She said aloud while still gazing out into the distance. As Kirito's face lit up a moment later as he watched the beautiful atmosphere of the sun setting. The two walked over toward the railing over the cliff-side of the city. They were just lost in the orange glow that was overcast the city of Arun, and the World Tree was bathed in a warming orange glow.

"It does…Reminds of me the sunset you found back in Aincrad. When you had just first gotten out of the Hollow Area."

"Yea…I guess I always do find good treasures like these, don't I?" The two laughed at the young lady's joke, reminding back when Kirito had first said that line to her.

"Yea…Thank you Philia." She was surprised as the Black Swordsman turned toward her.

"For what?"

"For today…The adventure we had today, the blade, this sunset…It's been a great day. I haven't had many of these lately." He gave her his sincerest praise and thanks, as Philia's face lit up with embarrassment.

"Kirito…You know you can always tell me anything." She wanted to be there for him, Philia didn't care now if she was being too forward or if she was over-stepping boundaries. She knew what he was referring to, about his latest problems with Asuna.

"I guess I'm not surprised that you, and the rest of the girls know I'm sure…Asuna is having an arranged marriage. I wish I could say I'm surprised…But I'm not." Kirito began to crumble down, his grasp on the railing weakening as Philia was shocked.

"So…You know?"

"I'm not 100% certain but I'm sure that's what it is. Asuna comes from a prestigious family…It's still a very common practice in today's modern day standards."

"I'm so sorry Kirito…" She placed a hand upon his strong shoulder that was weaken than it used to be, carrying a heavy burden he was desperately trying to keep together.

"I'm sorry Philia…I didn't mean to ruin the moment for us."

"It's alright. Listen, maybe we should get some real air you know?" Her cheeks heated as the two looked toward one another. "Would you…Want to go to the festival together tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'd love too." Kirito tried to give a good smile to put on for the young woman. Making sure she didn't see the single tear that ran across his cheek. She had done so much for him, it was the least he could do to repay her back for the woman's kind heart.

"R-Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Yea. It sounds like a lot of fun. Why don't we meet tomorrow then?"

"Sure…Tomorrow it is." Philia could hardly believe of the date the two of them had planned.

"Okay. Well I think I'll log off now, and do some homework so I have time tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, and thank you again…Kotone."

"K-Kazuto." It sounded strange to use their real names even though they were both looking at their avatars in this virtual world. But in a way, it made the moment all the more special, and romantic in Philia's eyes.

"Sorry…I guess I got a little carried away." Kirito let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"No it's okay…I don't mind you calling me by my real name at all."

"Well, tomorrow it is then Kotone. Have a good night."

"You as well Kazuto." And with that, her Spriggan comrade and friend had departed from ALO for the rest of the evening, leaving Philia alone to her thoughts for just a moment. She stared out toward the horizon of the sunset the two of them were just sharing and reminiscing about a moment ago. However now Philia had mixed feelings about the whole situation. As much as she desperate wanted this chance to be with Kazuto, she didn't know if it was justified and right.

 _Is it…Alright to have these feelings for him?_

She struggled to walk this line of right and wrong. As much as she loved and cared for Kirito, she knew he had his heart set on somewhere else…someone else. However was she taking advantage of his wounded heart, or was Kirito himself trying to move on to someone else? He knew what was happening with Asuna, and yet he still chose to go with Philia to the anniversary festival tomorrow. She knew Kirito wasn't a moron, he knew what Philia was really meaning under the surface of her invitation. He may have acted dense and dim-witted around his friends, but she knew him better than that. They had spent so much time together in the Hollow Area. Going from area to area, completing puzzling dungeons and defeating the strongest of bosses the Hollow Area had to offer. In what little time they spent together, Philia felt as though she knew Kirito her entire life.

Was he trying to escape? Or was he trying to move on?

X

 **The next evening…**

Kazuto waited patiently for his friend outside the festival's main entrance. Many of the students of the SAO Survivor School had passed by him long ago, but it seemed as though she was running a bit late.

"Kazuto!" A large collection of women gathered in front of the man, as he saw Rika, Keiko, Suguha, and even Shino dressed in vibrant colored yukuta's. "Hey! I didn't know you were coming to the festival too!" Rika sounded surprised…and thrilled that he was attending.

"Yea I thought it would be good to get some fresh air and get out of the house…Both the actual house and out of ALO for a little while." He made the small joke making this group of women laugh as Rika led the way.

"Come with us! It'll be fun!" She tried to yank him into the festival grounds, but he kept resilient to her surprise.

"I'm actually…waiting for someone." He admitted as the four ladies looked surprised. Who could he have been waiting on? Surely not Asuna…

"Kazuto…I don't think Asuna is attending the festival." Keiko thought she would break Kazuto's heart, but he was the one to actually surprise them.

"I'm not waiting on Asuna…" He admitted, knowing full well what was coming next. "I'm waiting on Kotone."

"Oh…I see." Rika gave back sarcastically as he noticed all four of them were giving him an annoyed stare. It always ended up like this, always the bad guy dressed in black. "Well we're going in, see you when you get there!"

"Bye Kazuto!"

"See ya big bro!"

"Have fun!"

"See you around." They all said their goodbye's as the group of ladies left Kazuto to his waiting. A moment later he saw a lone figure approaching the entrance. He was surprised to see Kotone in not a yakuta, but a completely different attire. The snow had disappeared for the time being, but it was still chilly outside all hours of the day. Instead of a yakuta, Kotone wore a dark blue short skirt, and a matching blue overcoat, with her signature orange scarf. She looked very similar to how her original attire looked back in Aincrad, and it brought back memories flushing through Kazuto's mind when he first saw her.

"What…What are you staring at?" She gave a nervous laugh as she approached her hero, dressed in all black as usual. She was stunning, that much she figured out. But she didn't know she would get this kind of reaction out of him.

"Oh nothing Kotone. You look great, I'm just surprised you weren't in a yakuta like most other people are, especially since its cold outside."

"Sorry…I just didn't really want wear mine. Do you think this stands out too much?"

"No not at all, you look great." He gave her a comforting smile, putting the young woman's embarrassment to rest. She knew she would stand out a bit to the crowd, but she didn't think by that much. "Well anyway, let's have fun tonight."

"Of course." The two walked side-by-side as Kazuto realized right away just how much attention Kotone was getting. Not only was she lovely, but her attire set her apart from nearly every other women in the festival. Virtually everyone was wearing a yakuta besides her. Not only that, but he was getting a lot of glares from the surrounding young men around them. They thought he was so lucky to be with someone so pretty.

"What do you want to do first Kazuto?"

"Are you hungry?" He pointed to the stand with grilled squid skewers, and fried octopus balls. "Brings back more memories doesn't it?"

"Yea we've had a lot of good time over the years in SAO and ALO."

"I remember that time you tried to prank me by giving me spicy octopus balls…Just for you to go to the fountain and drink all the water." He said with a goofy smile teasing the young lady.

"I-I wasn't trying to prank you! Just a little bit I guess…"

"Or that time you ate a squid monster at that festival we went to together in ALO. And the suckers got stuck to your mouth and I had to yank it out!"

"Why do you bring up such embarrassing memories!?" Kotone knew he was teasing her, but now he was just being plain mean as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I don't think you'll get a repeat of last time, after all its actual squid and not squid monsters."

"Then you're paying for them this time since you made me think of those awkward times again." Kotone played with the handsome man in a playful yet irked tone and face.

"Alright, fine by me." Kazuto gave her with a happy smile as he paid for him and his date for their snacks. The two ate as they continued walking, until another stand caught Kotone's eye.

"Kazuto look!" She called out to him as he rushed to catch up to her to the stand. They were selling other snacks, but it was a bit different it was…

"Passion Fruit." Kazuto answered as Kotone paid for the two, and handed him one. "Oh thank you Kotone."

"You're welcome…Do you know what this reminds me of?" She said with a bit of nervousness. However Kazuto remembered just as well.

"About the tree you and I raised. And the Fruit of Feeling."

"Yes exactly…Those were some good times weren't they?"

"It was a lot of fun. The fruit tasted great too!"

"Right…The taste." Kotone said quietly to herself. It wasn't the taste that she remembered from that moment, but the feelings she felt of Kirito at the time, and the feelings he felt of hers. She tasted his feelings of forgiveness of her, when she betrayed him to the Hollow PoH and the trap he nearly died in. Yet he not only forgave Philia for her betrayal, but still continued on to save her from the Hollow Area, and bring her back to Aincrad and Arc Sophia. If she tasted his feelings of forgiveness…Then surely he must have tasted her feelings of love for him. Yet it doesn't seem like he remembers, or at least acknowledges those feelings, and in a way it hurt.

As the two were going about their date, they were being spied on by the four other jealous ladies.

"I can't believe he asked Kotone to the festival!" Rika couldn't help but comment on the two together, and her jealousy couldn't be more obvious.

"Well maybe she asked him. Come on we shouldn't be spying on them." Suguha tried to get Rika away from her glued scene, as she just batted away Kazuto's younger sister.

"Just a minute!"

"I see you over there Rika!" Kazuto called out to the group of ladies, primarily their leader as she showed a terrified face.

"Busted let's run!" Rika gave out as the three other ladies followed her. Kotone was a bit concerned as Kirito showed a face full of annoyance, yet called down a moment later.

"Sorry Kotone, it's just kind of annoying when I always have someone breathing down my neck. I can't even go to a festival without someone overlooking what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry Kazuto…I didn't mean for this to be a big deal." She couldn't help but feel a bit bad, if she hadn't been so bold to ask him, he wouldn't be in such an irritated mood now.

"It's not your fault." He gave to the young lady to pick back up her spirits. And the two continued walking. As they did so he could see Kotone shaking a bit in the cold out of the corner of his eye. She should have worn something a bit warmer. His face flushed, as he tried to maneuver his arm over her shoulders.

Kotone's face turned incredibly red within the blink of an eye. "W-What are you doing all of a sudden!?" She was just as surprised as he was.

"I'm sorry! You just looked really cold and…" He trailed off his words as Kazuto yanked back his arms.

"No I get it…Thank you Kazuto." She slinged his arm back over her shoulders, as the two smiled toward one another, both blushing mad yet oblivious to it. They walked together like that for a moment longer, until something caught Kazuto's eye.

"Kotone look!" He rushed over toward the stand which was the start of an adventure here in the festival tonight. "A scavenger hunt, you up for it?" It took the orange scarfed woman a moment to pick up on what was happening. But once she did, her face was full of determination and excitement.

"Let's do it! Let's find some treasure!" The two began the scavenger hunt right away. Going from station to station for the next clue to the location of 'hidden treasure' of some kind of prize for those who find it. There was actually a dozen different scavenger hunts going on at the same time, all the prizes located in a different part of the large festival grounds.

They passed through stands for food and rides for joy as the two finally came to the end of their scavenger hunt, which led them to a secluded area in the back of the grove.

"Kazuto…I think this is it." Kotone looked from her map to the marked location it showed, within a knot of the tree. She pulled out a small box that was in the shape of a treasure chest, similar to what they looked like back in Aincrad. He looked at the box with a strange look.

"I'm surprised they made them look like what they do in the game. Nothing else in the festival looks like something from Aincrad."

"Maybe they wanted to bring back some nostalgia to the survivors. I mean we were all once players and finding hidden treasure is always the best."

"Let's open it." Kazuto showed an excited smile as Kotone handed him the chest.

"You go ahead and open it."

"Alright." He carefully pulled up the lid with nervous anticipation to just what could be inside. His face glowed with awe as he pulled out a sterling silver chain, with an interesting ornament at the end in the shape of another miniature treasure chest.

"It's so pretty…" Kotone commented quietly to themselves.

"The lid opens up…" Kazuto paused as he lifted the lid of the silver treasure chest, reading the inscription on the top of the lid hidden underneath.

" _Never look back on what was, and never look forward to what may be. But never give up on what is now. Some of the greatest treasures…are hidden right in front of us."_

"That's beautiful…" Kotone couldn't help but comment on the surprising yet romantic inscription within the chest of the necklace. Kazuto thought for just a moment, as he turned toward his friend, and partner on these memorable treasure hunts.

"I want you to have it Kotone." He said simply with a happy smile, while she was caught completely off guard as her face flushed.

"R-Really? Me?"

"Of course." He swung behind the young lady as he latched it around her slender neck, and the treasure chest fell right above her breasts. Kotone lifted up the lid of the chest to read the inscription herself…As she almost wanted to cry to the gift he was giving her now.

"Oh Kazuto…Thank you so much." She gave him from the bottom of her heart.

"Of course. You gave me something today…So it's only fair that I return the favor."

"Return the favor?" She was a bit confused as Kazuto stepped back in front of the young woman, standing so close together, alone in this meadow that would hold such a wonderful memory.

"Kotone…I can't thank you enough for always being there for me…And always supporting me. It's like what the treasure chest says…I can't change what is going to happen with Asuna, and I don't know what the future holds for me…Or for us. But I know what's right in front of me now." He took a pause from his confession as he took her two hands within her own, and held them close to their hearts. Her face heated as his did as well, yet he continued on.

"Give me time Kotone…Wait for me. I promise that…You won't be hidden in front of me forever." She didn't know what to say, as tears of joy were spilling from her cheeks. Kotone couldn't hardly believe what she was hearing. That Kazuto felt the same as she did. When he did nothing, and said nothing when they ate the Fruit of Feelings…She figured that was the end, and accepted her role as his friend and companion. But it looks as though tonight, she found the greatest treasure she would ever find within another reality, or even the rest of her life. She found the treasure of love.

"Of course…I'll…I'll always wait for you!" She said happily with glee, as she wiped away her tears.

"We both found some hidden treasure tonight…Thank you Kotone…For everything." He gave her from the bottom of his heart, as they shared their first kiss together. Life is a journey, and these two found the greatest treasure of live at such a young age. Some search their entire lives for love and never find it. Philia's obtained something that no sheer amount of yuld or rare items could ever compare with.

She found and obtained the heart of her hero, the Black Swordsman Kirito. And this treasure hunter would never let it go, or trade it for anything in the world. In Aincrad, Alfheim, or this reality.

 _Love is always brightest in our darkest moments._


	3. Sakuya's Gentleman Training

**Sakuya's Gentleman Training**

 _What was supposed to be some solo-scouting of a temporary event boss turned into an awkward lesson and lecture session between Kirito and Sakuya. However this type of training wasn't just any kind of mentoring you could receive in the virtual world, the art of being a gentleman. Sakuya and Kirito spend an afternoon at the mall, the older woman teaching the young man everything he needs to know to become a proper gentleman in the future. The only question is can he fight off his own teenager hormones and the subtle signs of seduction from the older woman?_

X

"Alright…Got everything I need…guess I'll head out." Kirito said to himself out loud, putting away his player options menu heading for the teleportation gate. This time of the day in the floating city of Ryne of Svart Alfheim was always pretty low in population. People were either not logged in for the day yet, or they were already out exploring the new areas of Svart Alfheim. Later as the day went on more and more people would be logging in at a steadier and higher rate.

Today Kirito was going to be doing a little bit of exploring on his own, or at least that was the plan. Many of his friends and comrades were going to dive later this evening, when they agreed they would meet up to take on an extra but temporarily event boss that only spawned once a day.

However the dungeon had not yet thoroughly been explored and Kirito wanted to be sure they wouldn't run into any unexpected trouble. It probably wasn't safe to go alone; he should be asking one of his comrades to come along with him just in case. However he didn't think it was that big of a deal, after all a game that he could die in there was much less stress and pressure that came with adventuring alone. Plus there was plenty of time before they would all meet up, half a day's worth as he had decided to log in and get ahead of everyone by a huge margin of time.

As Kirito was passing by the large fountain in the center of the city, he spotted someone else walking along the road by themselves, and called out to them. A familiar yet distant acquaintance.

"Sakuya!" She turned toward the calling of her name to see her favorite Spriggan friend as she smiled. The two walked toward one another until they met in the center, not too far from the fountain as Alfheim's sun made the water glisten as it poured down in a steady, melodious stream.

"Kirito, so nice to see you again." She gave politely as Sakuya looked him over from head-to-toe. "You're looking well; I see you haven't stopped adventuring at all despite clearing the main quest line of Svart Alfheim."

"Likewise Sakuya." Kirito gave with a polite bow, as the older woman showed a nice smile to the young man's politeness. She was just the same as always, in her dark green olden Japanese style clothing, her katana hanging from her broad sash around her waist. She wore her crimson clogs to pull off the samurai look as Kirito wondered if she was role-playing in a type of way Klein did trying to look like a real samurai warrior. "No I haven't. Even with the main quest line beaten, they're still adding all kinds of new dungeons and event bosses. Plus we haven't explored the expansion fully, there's always somewhere new to go!"

"That's very outgoing of you Kirito. I wish I had that kind of time to go adventuring with you again."

"We haven't partied up together in a long time, but as leader of the Sylphs I'm sure you're always busy. Same with Rue and Eugene now that his brother quit, and he's serving as both general and leader of the Salamanders."

"Yes we are constantly meeting to talk of peace with all the other races of Alfheim. Not only that but talks of alliances have sprung up, wanting to dismay the carefully threaded yet delicate peace throughout the lands." Sakuya went in to explain. "But never mind that, I do not wish to bore you with the everyday route of political discussion. Where is your younger sister at?"

"She's not logged into the game." Kirito simply explained with an innocent look on his face. "I got on early to explore a dungeon with the event boss, just to make sure it would be safe enough for all my friends to adventure in together."

"Oh Kirito, that is so much like you. A very powerful warrior, but also a kind, gentle, and caring spirit as well." The Lady of the Sylphs couldn't help but comment on the young Spriggan's behavior. Ever since she had heard of Kirito from Leafa, one of the strongest of the Sylphs Sakuya's interest had always been peaked.

"I suppose so Sakuya." He didn't really know what else to say, as he just gave a nervous smile.

"Still I'm surprised. I know you and Leafa are siblings, but there is something different about the nature of your relationship." She commented as Kirito's face changed to a questioned, yet confused look. "She is very devoted to you Kirito. She wants nothing more than to adventure together and always be by your side."

"I guess we're just making up for lost time." Kirito gave with a nervous laugh, crossing arms as he thought back to years ago. "We weren't very close growing up over the years, and I was trapped in SAO for so long. I think she wants to try and make these last few years that we're both young and in school to really make a difference in our relationship. To strengthen it as we get older and choose different paths in life."

"Remember to always be a gentleman, alright Kirito?" Sakuya teased the younger man, reminding him of the last time the two had talked and spent time together when Kirito gave Sakuya a tour of Ryne. "Whether the leader of the Sylphs, your sister, or the love of your life. Remember to always be a gentleman, and grant a lady's request without question. Remember what I taught you."

"I remember Sakuya." Kirito was uncomfortable with the subject, blushing a little as he scratched the back of his head. "I know I still got a lot more to learn about life."

"Are you free Kirito? You said you were just going out exploring. Perhaps we should give you a little more gentleman training. The training will go a lot longer in life than any extra exploring will."

"Well…I-"Kirito stopped himself as he was a bit nervous. He remembered very well the last time he and Sakuya spent time together. As fun as it was, he wasn't totally comfortable doing so again compared to how it ended last time. Though he thought about it for a moment longer. He had plenty of time to do this 'gentleman training' and still explore the dungeon before anyone else would be logging on. Plus he could use this training in the future to be a better partner and boyfriend to Asuna…

"I suppose I should grant you request without saying anything should I Sakuya? Alright sounds like fun." Kirito tried to be optimistic as he gave her another innocent smile; it is that look that had peaked the older woman's interest in the first place. And it still worked to this day, whether or not the young man was aware of it.

To Sakuya, it wasn't just Kirito's strength that she found interest in him. There were many great qualities of the young man that even he was oblivious about. Kirito was the type of person that made a room glow when he entered. He was a kind and gentle spirit, one that was very devoted and loyal to his friends and family. He was powerful, but he was also very humble, selfless, and caring.

Sakuya had heard of the legendary Black Swordsman of Sword Art Online. How he saved the remaining 6,000 survivors of SAO, and defeated the game's creator Kayaba at the top of the Ruby Palace. However even his real life qualities weren't to be judged as well. He was a very bright and sensational person in the real world, so Leafa had claimed. And it is that claim that sparked the initial interest to meeting Kirito in the real world. He was very intuitive, wishing to better all who benefited from the virtual world one day with his own research into blurring the lines between the real world and the virtual world. His goals and ambitions, however very challenging, were also very noble for all who was a resident of the virtual world.

"You remembered Kirito, I'm so glad." She commented on his actions to give the young man praise, and boost his confidence.

"So where should we go?" He questioned as he was about to offer his arm to the older woman.

"Not here Kirito…There's only so much I can teach you in ALO. I want you to meet me in the real world." The Spriggan's face changed dramatically. To go out together in ALO was one thing, but to go out with someone who was a stranger in the real world was something completely different. And Kirito didn't know if he was comfortable or not.

"Sakuya I'm…I'm not really sure about that." He gave his honest answer.

"There is a nice mall not too far from my apartment in the real world. We can spend some time together and work on your training. Don't worry Kazuto…Remember I don't bite." She teased once again with an impish smile. Catching the younger man off guard.

"How did you know my real name? I never told it to you."

"Leafa has a bad habit of using your real name when she talks about you. Though half the time she doesn't even realize what name she is using."

"I see…"

"So Kazuto? Shall we meet in the real world?"

"Well…" He still wasn't comfortable with it. However now he was interested in what this 'gentleman training' was going to be. Surely it wasn't as simple as 'hold the door open for a lady' or 'carry her bags while she shops'. No it was probably something a bit more complicated or important than that. Kirito figured it was just another type of adventure as he smiled back to the slightly taller woman.

"Sure Sakuya. It'll be fun to spend some time together in the real world."

"Splendid Kirito!" Sakuya couldn't help but let out with a bit of glee in her tone. "I will meet you on the second floor of the Imperial Palace Grand Mall, outside the food court in one hour. Do not keep a lady waiting now Kirito."

"One hour? Alright, I'll be there soon Sakuya. See you then." The two were waving one another off as they both headed for their normal quarters for logging out. That's when Kirito turned back suddenly forgetting something as he called out to her. "Wait a minute Sakuya! You haven't told me your real name."

"You need not know it yet Kazuto. You'll know it's me at the mall, you'll see." Is all the lady gave the man as she waved him goodbye for now. Kirito thought it was a bit strange, it's true that some people looked a lot like their avatars, such as Asuna, Agil, Klein, and a bit of Kirito. However some looked completely different like Sinon or Lisbeth. However he just took the Sylphs word for it, and logged out to get ready for his 'gentleman training' with Sakuya.

X

Kazuto waited patiently exactly where Sakuya had told him to wait for her. He was standing directly in front of the food court section of the mall, where many patrons were coming and going for their snacking and meal time delight while taking a break from the heavy shopping. He didn't know why, but part of him was a bit nervous as he just waited for his…He didn't even know what to call her at this point. Before she was an acquaintance, and could even be called a friend as well as a party member. But here in the real world, where he had no idea what she was like or even what she looked like, what she did, how old she was, or even what her real name was, he had no idea who to call the person behind Sakuya's avatar, Lady of the Sylphs.

That's when a lone figure started to approach him, coming up from the escalator as a tall yet slender woman was alone and unattended, yet did not seem like she was misled or lost. Once she spotted Kazuto, she instantly had a smile brought upon her face, as she held her dark green purse with both hands near her waist as she approached him slowly. Kazuto was simply mesmerized by her beauty, thinking that this had to be the woman behind Sakuya's avatar.

She was very tall for a woman, standing an inch or two above Kazuto as he was still growing and this woman had to be at least a few years older than himself, without wearing any type of high heel shoes. She really did look a lot like her avatar; the only real differences were her hair wasn't nearly as long, but still running down to her bottom. Her eyes and hair were both black in color, however that's not all. Unlike many of his feminine friends, the main difference between Sakuya and the rest of them was, well…Her body was just much more mature. Much more of the common hourglass, woman figure that his friends simply didn't have because of their age. It may have been simple, but it was enough to completely overwhelm his confidence for just a moment as she approached him with dashing eyes.

"Hello Kazuto I presume." She simply gave. While she was calm, cool, and collective, he was a complete jittery and nervous mess.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Miss…?" He paused, still not knowing her real name.

"Sakuya. It's the same as my in-game avatar name. Sorry Kazuto, that's why I didn't want to say anything while we were still in the game." She gave him such a simple answer, not even trying to flirty or forward with the young man. Yet he was already on the defensive trying to keep his hormones in check. He never liked it when Seijirou taunted him about his 'teenage hormones' but this time was different. He was out with a lady, a grown woman, not a growing girl.

"That's very interesting…Why did you end up using your real name for your avatar?"

"I'll tell you later, for now shall we start with your training?"

"O-oh of course." He tried to give her a look that wasn't so intimidated, as he still was trying to recover, and their 'training' had only just begun. As Kazuto offered his arm, Sakuya took it slowly while speaking softly.

"Calm yourself Kazuto." Sakuya's words didn't match her actions, as she leaned up against him a palm on his face, while his cheeks blushed red. "If you're all worked up, you won't be focused on our training."

"I'll try Sakuya." He breathed easy, as the two smiled at one another walking away from the food court, still close against one another. Kazuto and Sakuya right away realized that the two were getting a lot of attention, while women questioned what kind of lady killer skills and items Kazuto must have had to pick up someone so beautiful, the man around them only whimpered and cried with jealousy and sorrows to see someone so young and inexperienced with someone so much out of his league.

"So what's the first step on this training?"

"Patience Kazuto." Sakuya pressed a single finger against his lips, in a rather cute yet intriguing way as they continued walking through the mall. "One thing you must always remember when dating women is to have patience. We are a rather high strung, emotional, and brash bunch. We aren't always looking for the answers in men, sometimes just someone to listen. If you can have patience with a woman and let her mind wander and think for a moment from time to time, you'll make it much farther in life. Even with your little girlfriend now."

"Y-You mean Asuna?" Kazuto acted surprised when he really shouldn't have. They might not have been the closest of friends, but almost anybody in their immediate circle of acquaintances knew of their relationship.

"I certainly didn't mean Leafa." Sakuya's eyes narrowed as she gave a sly smile. "Or myself for that matter…Unless that's what you like in a woman."

"I-I'll try to have patience Sakuya. Thanks for the lesson."

"My pleasure. We've made it to our first stop." The two stood outside a salon as Kazuto wondered what they were doing here. He looked for the answers in Sakuya as she turned toward him.

"We're going to get you a haircut Kazuto."

"What's wrong with my hair now?" He wondered as the young man played with his just long enough bangs to twirl it for a moment. That's when it hit him.

"Nothing I suppose. But trust me on this Kazuto." She took a pause as she narrowed her eyes at him again. Her gaze was so effective to pierce that confidence of his. She thought it was rather cute; it all just boiled down to experience…

"Women like a well-groomed man. You're not a bad looking guy, and your hair is cute the way it is, but it's rather immature. Not really masculine or mature for someone's body shape like yours.

"Well…If you think so Sakuya. You're the teacher in this 'training' after all."

"Splendid, come inside Kazuto." Sakuya grabbed his hand as she was a regular in this salon and spa. She was instantly greeted by many of her friends. As they all shared a polite bow.

"Welcome back Sakuya." The stylist, Ana looked toward her companion with impressed dark brown eyes, as she let out a small laugh flicking her shoulder length brown hair. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"A friend, I'm showing him a few things. The cut is for him, not me."

"Alright then. Come back with me handsome." She reached for his hand and dragged him toward one of the seats as Kazuto just did as he was instructed. She took the barber's covering over his body, as he just stared at himself sadly, about to say goodbye to his hair.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked Kazuto directly, but before he could even answer, Sakuya answered for him as she spectated behind the scenes.

"Give him a nice trim all around, however leave a bit of spike at the top so it gives him that…brash, compulsiveness with a bit of maturity."

"I take it she's trying to lighten you up for another lady huh?" The older woman teased Kazuto as he only let a small blush, not giving a verbal answer. "Sure thing, let's get to work."

Over the next half-hour Kazuto just watched and waited bored, staring off into space and daydreaming about when he would be done with this training, and could finally go check out the dungeon. He still had plenty of time left, depending on when this would be done. Sakuya and Ana went back and forth between his style multiple times, before finally being finished about 40 minutes later.

"There you go charming." She took off the barber's cover as Kazuto finally noticed himself again. He was in stunned astonishment, not knowing you could have hairstyles like this. His hair was trimmed down pretty well, however was just a tad bit longer in the front to give it a partially free-flowing kind of look, but with a bit of spike when pushed up. He looked a lot like his original Spriggan avatar, but with shorter length bangs and all around.

"Oh my Kazuto. You were cute before, but you're stunningly handsome now." He turned with a small smile as Sakuya was giving him much praise. "You should let your girlfriend see it and see what she thinks."

"I don't know…I don't really want to surprise her all of a sudden."

"Perhaps later then." They gathered their things and was about to leave, as Kazuto picked up a card that looked interesting. He turned toward Sakuya who gave him a questioning look, and showed her the card that was a special on spa work and facial scrubbing.

"Should I get this for you as thanks for your training Sakuya?"

"You're very charming Kazuto, but it's quite alright."

"You know if you want Sakuya." Ana interjected, talking to the two as she had just finished receiving payment from the younger man. "That special was supposed to end today, but I'll be sure to keep it going until you come back if your friend would like to get it for you as a gift."

"I'd be happy too." Without even asking for the woman's opinion, he paid for the day spa trip and received a special signature card that guaranteed the promotion past its expiration date. After everything was finalized, Kazuto presented the card to Sakuya, as she slowly took it into her hands.

"Why…Thank you Kazuto." She gave him sincerely as he was happy to make her smile.

"Of course."

"You're very sweet." She gave the younger gentleman a small peck on the cheek, as thanks for his kind gesture. The two left the barber shop with her arms holding onto his right side. However once they were a couple of feet away from the entrance of the salon, Sakuya suddenly turned a hard left and yanked the man's ear to force him to look her into the eyes with a bit of rough love.

"While I appreciate the kindness Kazuto, remember when I said that women are a brash and clustered type of person. Just remember I wouldn't always be going out doing spontaneous gestures without your girlfriends notice or approval."

"Ow! Okay Sakuya!" He was so confused, one moment Sakuya was sweet and tender, the next she was angry and aggressive. However Kazuto remembered a few instances where Asuna was upset with him, as he read her emotional state wrong and did something completely unexpected.

"But thank you nonetheless."

"You're welcome…I guess." His ear was still red as he tried to rub the pain away.

"Now onto our next stop." She gave with a small smile.

X

Sakuya waited patiently outside the men's dressing room at their second stop, a warehouse for men's professional attire as Kirito was changing. He may have had his school uniform, but Kirito lacked any kind of professional clothing for the near future after school.

"Why am I trying these on again Sakuya? They aren't very comfortable."

"They should be, they're tailored for your exact measurements."

"That's not what I meant. It's just the material…I'm not used to it."

"Come on out, I'm sure you look dashing." Kazuto did as he was told as he stepped out, still trying to figure out the dark silver tie as the rest of him was complete. Sakuya narrowed her eyes as she examined him head-to-slender-toe. As Kazuto was dressed in a black colored blazer with a dark green jacket over his black dress shirt.

"My you look so handsome." Sakuya stood close to his face as she began to tie his tie without even looking down, a small blush across her face. "You're cute in your everyday clothing Kazuto, but sometimes it's nice to dress up like a gentleman isn't it? Trust me, once we hit outside…All the women will be staring at you. You look a bit older now, but you're very attractive."

"I wish this equipment would give me a boost to my confidence stat." Kazuto looked toward himself in the full body mirror to the side; he looked nothing like he normally would with his hair cut and these fancy clothes.

"Oh trust me Kazuto, when we hit outside…You'll see your confidence boost up." Sakuya smiled to him as he kept the suit on, and wore it out the door with a second bag carrying his original set of clothes. He offered his arm to his lady as they started walking back toward the food court. As Kazuto wore a face of gloom, looking completely different than he did just a few hours ago, Sakuya got his attention.

"Look all around you Kazuto." She said quietly as the two kept walking, yet Kazuto looked around without turning his head. Virtually every woman who could see the two together were either blushing mad or completely stunned in silence. "Everybody's watching you."

"Are you sure they're not looking at you?" Sakuya gave him a strange look as the younger man realized the potentially dangerous statement he just gave. "B-because you're so beautiful walking around with a guy like me?"

"Trust me." She took a small pause, amused by his little save just now. "They're staring at you…I've held that look on my face before as well. It's a face of jealousy, and a state of utter shock and envy."

"Seriously?" He was in disbelief.

"Like I said, you aren't a bad looking guy Kazuto. But now, you look much more like a man." Sakuya kept pulling him along up the elevator toward the fourth floor of the food court area. Kazuto had not been to this mall many times, but he knew that the higher level floors are where the more expensive shops and restaurants are. They finally walked out of the elevator straight into a more elegant and fine dining establishment. It didn't take long for the two to take a seat and order their respective meals.

"I understand you may not have the funds Kazuto, since I asked you rather abruptly today to come with me."

"I actually received quite a bit from a part-time job not too long ago. Don't worry Sakuya."

"My, I'm impressed." The two looked toward one another making small conversation as they waited on their meals.

"So why are we here?"

"When you go out Kazuto, you should go out to make an appearance, and impress your date. Going out for bubble tea and noodle stands every now and then is alright. However you should focus coming to these kinds of restaurants more often. It will boost not only your charisma with women, but as well as your own confidence and guise."

"Is this really creating a presentation? I don't understand how it's supposed to do all that."

"Being out in public is a key practice tool to any person's confidence when with a significant other." Sakuya stared him down with those soul-piercing eyes, as Kazuto gave a hard swallow to his ramen noodles, to the point he almost choked on this date, both physically and mentally. It was clear the older woman was a lot more experienced, as well as comfortable with this sort of topic.

As the two continued their meals, Sakuya took a break from her Tonkatsu and pulled her out her phone, snapping a cute picture of Kazuto gorging down his noodles in a rather slob yet innocent manner.

'Doesn't my date look handsome?' She sent the message along with the photo to her friend, awaiting a reply as she set her phone down and continued on her own meal. As the waiter came to check up on them, along with presenting the bill, Sakuya reached for her money to split her half of the bill. That is until Kazuto had presented his own card to pay for both halves as he smiled to the older woman.

"Please, allow me. I haven't really thanked you for this gentleman training."

"But the salon-"Sakuya tried to argue.

"That was more of a…interest payment, not for the whole experience itself." She wanted to continue debating about it, however with the waiter already gone and his innocent yet heart-melting smile, there was no arguing with him as Sakuya put back her purse and lowered her sights.

"My…If only you were a bit older…" She whispered under her breath.

"Huh? What was that Sakuya?"

"Oh, not a thing Kazuto, thank you so much for your chivalry." Sakuya reached back for her phone as she heard the vibrate go off, to see a rather amusing response from her friend Alicia, or as she was known in ALO, Alicia Rue.

'What!? How did you get a date with Kirito!? No fair! You better not be seducing him with those things…Be sure to tell me all the details when you're done!' She chuckled as Sakuya read the message, and let out a peaceful smile.

"Are you feeling alright Sakuya?" She looked to Kazuto's face that held a bit of worry, but she quickly calmed his expression.

"Oh I'm fine Kazuto; in fact I'm doing wonderful. Are you a bit more confident in yourself now? Do you feel as though the training helped at all?"

"Honestly…Yea." Kazuto sounded happy, which in turn pleased Sakuya for this little date time together. "I know it sounds weird, I knew a lot of these things about me already. But until I was comfortable with them…I never really was aware of it. I had the skills, the knowledge, just not the confidence that needed to be built up."

"Of course, you always had the potential Kazuto, some men have it, some don't. You just needed to realize it before you could act upon it." The two left the restaurant linked together as this date had just about wrapped up.

"Umm…Sakuya." Kazuto called out to the older woman nervously.

"Yes Kazuto?" She looked to see his face full of blush, as she sensed what his impending question may be. She had taught him a lot of the mental factors to keep in mind…However nothing physical as of yet.

"Well…I was wondering." He wanted to ask, but knew it wasn't appropriate.

"Yes?" She asked again, with a bit more of a seductive tone as she eyed his figure, standing outside some nearby mall attractions.

"Well…When I'm kissing Asuna, what motions am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to put my hands? When? Where does her hands go?" His face lit ablaze with blush as he asked too many sensitive questions at once, and immediately put his hands together praying, and bowing for forgiveness from the older woman.

"I'm sorry! That was way out of line! It's not like I expect you to tell me this stuff or practice with me but I don't know myself!"

Kazuto looked up to hear a light chuckle from Sakuya, as she was hiding her face from him looking down. He didn't know if he should have been enthralled, or spooked out.

"Better yet…" She looked to him with the most seductive gaze she could muster, not caring about his age anymore. It was all in good, innocent fun to tease as well as educate him.

"I'll _demonstrate_ foryou." She gave Kazuto a hard shove into a nearby photo booth as she quickly joined the young man, and closed the curtain behind them, giving him this final lesson to his gentleman training…personally.

X

 _ **Hours Later…**_

The group of friends had reached the event boss' dungeon, however they were about to go in blind since nobody had taken the time to scout out the dungeon beforehand. However there wasn't anything to worry about, considering this wasn't a death game anymore, as well as they had brought more than enough people to handle a small event boss like this one.

"Has anyone seen Kirito?" Asuna asked aloud to the large group of ladies in this group, as they all gathered around with wondering yet puzzled expressions. "I haven't seen or heard from him in hours."

"He said he was going to scout out the boss' dungeon before the rest of us caught up, but I guess that fell through." Sinon had heard a little bit more than Asuna, but not by much.

"He also said that he had something to take care off at the mall." Leafa crossed her arms as she wondered what her brother could have been up to." He didn't say what it was though."

"Hey you guys!" A man called out to them in the distance, and in that moment most of the women lost their cool, as blush flew to their face for a number of different manners. Some if it was embarrassment, some of it was confusion, and some of it was hormonal attraction…

Kazuto stood at the entrance to the dungeon, with a new intriguing yet handsome and strong kind of style. His hair was shorter yet spiked up in the top. He didn't wear his traditional all black attire, yet was in a new outfit that was mostly black with neon-green stripes running across certain lengths. They ran across his gauntlets, chest piece, hanging cloth from his backside, and down his knee-high boots. He stood there with an innocent, yet confident look about his posture with Sakuya to his left, and Alicia Rue to his right who held a sort of annoyed kind of look.

"Kirito!" Asuna was astonished, and definitely in the right kind of manner as her heart wouldn't stop pounding as she looked toward her boyfriend. Most of the women in this group were having heart palpitations looking at the handsome Spriggan.

"What!?" He asked as Kirito was afraid she didn't like the new look.

"W-What's with the new outfit?"

"Well…I wanted a change. That's all." He smiled to her as Asuna held that same look he saw from many women in the mall earlier this afternoon.

"Why is your outfit part green? And where have you been all afternoon?" Philia asked as her heart was just now calming down.

"Also, what are you doing with those two?" Liz asked in a rather annoyed tone as she looked to the two older women, one on each side of Kirito.

"Oh that, well…" Kirito scratched his cheek as he normally did in his cute manner as he took a pause, trying to find the words to explain all of this sudden news at once. "I had some things I needed to learn and take care of in the real world. As well as the outfit…Well, I owed Sakuya a favor, and she wanted me to be a Sylph via mercenary for hire…As well as her personal bodyguard whenever she calls. So the outfit represents that although I'm a Spriggan, I'm tied to the Sylph's as well."

"What!?" All of the women said in unison, as they couldn't believe what Kirito was saying. He was a Solo Player; he wasn't tied down to anybody…Except with his marriage to Asuna.

"When we're done, you better tell me all the details of your date." Alicia whispered under her breath to Sakuya, who only smiled as Kazuto talked to his friends the little girls.

"I told you, it wasn't a date, it was training."

"Besides, we needed a few more people for this little event boss." Kirito tried to look confident, and he did as all the girls were completely overwhelmed by his mere looks.

"Sounds like the chick magnet has another girlfriend." Klein teased Kirito as the other women shot him evil glares, and he tried to laugh it off in a nervous kind of way like he always did.

"Hold your tongue Salamander." Sakuya looked away with her eyes closed in a rather arrogant manner. "While Kirito is definitely charming and handsome in his own ways, I would not dare break political truces with the races for a mere Spriggan, no matter who he is. Not to mention ruin a perfect relationship between Kirito and Asuna." Sakuya declared out to all of them as she reached for her katana, and looked toward Klein with harsh eyes as she headed for the boss' dungeon.

"A worm such as yourself should not lash out your tongue when you're mere fodder among prey." Klein was blown away by her cold words; this is a side Kirito had not seen of Sakuya. In a flick of an instant, her entire persona changed as she spoke to the Spriggan with a warming smile.

"Kirito, be a dear and accompany me if you would please, make sure no harm comes to me."

"Of course Sakuya." He started to head her way before stopping midway, as he looked to the older woman with concerned eyes, she perfectly understood as she nodded to him. "One moment." Kirito spread his black wings as he flew over to the group of ladies, landing right in front of Asuna and gave her a peck on the cheek in front of all their friends, the lot of them blown away from his rather bold and very out-of-character actions. The Undine was speechless as she didn't k now how to act around this new confident Kirito.

"Come on Asuna." He gave her innocently yet lovingly as he reached for her hand and they both flew towards the two leaders of the Sylphs and Cait Sith. Before they reached the two however, Alicia whispered to her friend.

"You can't have him you know."

"Perhaps not now…But in time who knows…He might need more _training_." Sakuya chuckled as she looked to her friend, the Cait Sith leader not as amused as the leader of the Sylphs. Kirito and Asuna soon joined the two leaders.

"Let's go."

"Lead on my brave bodyguard." Kirito took the lead, holding hands with Asuna with their group of friend's right behind them as they descended into the boss' dungeon, to clear the event boss and hopefully get some good loot before the day was done.


	4. Sachi's Forgiveness

_Author's Notes_

 _I highly suggest checking out the 'Sachi Event' in SAO: Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment video game and/or the short story 'The Day After' to get an idea of what I'm trying to go along in this story._

 _Thanks and enjoy!_

 _X_

 **Sachi's Forgiveness**

 _Three years have passed since Sachi's untimely death, and to this day it still haunts Kirito. On June 22_ _nd_ _, 2026, Kirito goes to the 27_ _th_ _floor dungeon and into the very room of which the guild members of the Moonlit Black Cats, and Sachi, ultimately died. Even years later, the guilt of her death on his shoulders hadn't passed. During his moment of grief and weakness, Kirito is met with Kayaba to try and let go of the past, as well as someone who tells him to look toward the future with a smile._

X

 **June 21** **st** **, 2026, near twilight…**

Although it was late in the evening, it's never too late to hold a celebration party. The large group of friends held their glasses high as they ate and drank to their victory today over the 45th Floor Boss of New Aincrad. The players of today weren't moving as fast as they clearers and the players of the Assault Team back then. However, today New Aincrad was truly a game. Something to be enjoyed and take your time with, to log in and out whenever you pleased. Not a twisted world where life and death was around every corner.

They drank and ate and talked freely about, as many people had gathered together in the home that Kirito and Asuna shared on the 22nd floor. Everyone from the main group was there, as well as close associates and acquaintances who worked hard to defeat the Floor Boss today. For many of players, it was a time of celebration and cheer. But for one particular player, it was a time of grieving, deep thought, the seeking of forgiveness, and even broadening on a type of clairvoyance.

"It's funny." Klein paused as he gathered the attention of his friends, holding his drink as his cheeks heated from the alcohol. Even in the game, you had your own tolerance to the alcoholic drinks that wasn't like your tolerance in the real world, but he still felt the same buzz. "We're partying harder than we ever did before when we were clearing to win the game. We can leave whenever we want! Back then, we had reason to cheer since it was a step closer to getting out of there!"

"That's true." Lisbeth replied. Even if it was a virtual world, she still didn't wish to have any ale so she wouldn't become intoxicated, due to being underage even if it was just a game. "We were fighting for our lives, but that doesn't mean we can kick back and express our awesomeness!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Klein put down his drink and flicked down with his right hand, bringing up the system command window. After skillfully navigating his inventory, a large gray box appeared in his arms. "I got this one from a doozy of a quest a while back; I've been waiting for the rest time to bust it out."

"No way…is that-"Sinon didn't get to finish her sentence, but she was still just as pleased.

"Whose up for a little karaoke?" Klein placed the machine on the living room coffee table, and many of the party goers were excited to give karaoke a try, some more than others due to their intoxication. However as Lisbeth bent down reaching for a microphone, she couldn't help but notice a figure in the back corner of the room had barely spoken, let alone moved the entire life of the party. She looked over toward Kirito, who sat in his usual rocking chair but had shifted its positioning to look outside the darkened windows of the log cabin.

He was just alone, not sitting beside anyone, or even talking with anyone. He was completely detached from everyone and everything going on in the party. That wasn't like him at all, while Kirito didn't live to be the life of any party, he always put some effort to be a part of the group. She looked toward Asuna, who hadn't even noticed considering she was fetching refreshments and entertaining other party guests, as well as partying up with Sinon for karaoke. The blacksmith took it upon herself to go see what had Kirito in such a bummed mood.

"What's going on with you?" She reached Kirito's side as he still looked out toward the darkened window. "You got the Last Attack Bonus this raid, not to mention the last few raids, and did the most damage in the entire group. You don't have any reason to be zoning out on us!" Lisbeth was trying to egg him on to get some kind of reaction, but she was surprised and questioned why it didn't work. She just studied his gaze; his eyes were so dull, empty of any interest of what was going on around him. Clearly he was lost in thought, but what could have him so distracted from his friends?

"Kirito!" She called out to him a bit louder than she meant to, having to talk over rowdy party guests. The Spriggan jolted up in his chair, now aware of what was taking place and the fact that Lisbeth was only a few inches away from his face, leaning over to talk to him.

"Oh Liz! What's wrong?" He was startled at first, but his heart rate began to climb down.

"Kirito what's with you? You shouldn't be this dense, we're celebrating!" She tried to be cheerful with him, truth be told she hated seeing him down. Though she knew it was Asuna's place to console him and not herself.

"Oh I just…Have a lot on my mind." Kirito slumped back into his chair, going back toward his deep thinking. Lisbeth tried to get him involved, yanking on his arms to get the Spriggan to stand upward.

"Come on you can't be depressed being with as many pretty girls as there is in your house! Do you want to dance or maybe team up for some karaoke?" Lisbeth successfully got Kirito to stand up; however after a moment's pause he looked to her with a small smile.

"No thanks, actually I think I'm gonna go out right now, be alone for a while."

"Wait what?" Is all she got out before Kirito headed for the door, swiftly equipping his gear as it materialized over his avatar. This caught Asuna's attention as he stood in the opened doorway toward the night sky.

"Kirito where are you going!?" She ran toward him as he turned and looked toward her, the Undine letting out a small gasp only audible to herself. His fake smile, his empty eyes and act of an expression, she had forgotten about what this time signified for Kirito.

"I'm just going out for some night air, don't worry I'll be back soon." Is all he gave her as he stepped outside, standing on the porch as his black wings materialized and started to flutter.

"Sure…Be safe." She let out quietly as Asuna watched the Spriggan disappear into the black sky, like a ghost fading from the natural world crossing the realms. Or perhaps the shadow of guilt and fear lingering to hold on. The young woman turned around to see the worried expression on all her friends. None of them know what was going on with Kirito, and they all look worried and had completely halted the party mood.

"Oh I'm so sorry everyone!" Asuna tried to get them back in the party spirit. "Why don't we make teams for karaoke and get started?"

"Asuna, what's wrong with Kirito?" Sinon asked for the rest of the group. They were worried that perhaps their relationship wasn't working, or another serious matter was consuming the Black Swordsman. Asuna and Klein looked toward one another he too had forgotten the significance of this date meant for Kirito, and both confirmed what the other was thinking with small nods. Of the large group of friends, they knew him the best.

"Kirito hasn't talked much about his past has he?" Klein stepped away from the group, and joined Asuna on the other side looking toward their friends. "Around this time of the year, Kirito prefers to be alone for a while."

"How come?" Silica asked for the rest of them. Klein looked for the words to tell their friends, though it was Kirito's private business. He didn't want to give away too much without his friend's consent, if they were to know about what was troubling him, he should be the one to tell them.

"I can't say too much about it. It's just…Around this time of the year, Kirito is reminded by something that still haunts him from Sword Art, and is reminded of something that he failed to do."

X

The Black Swordsman flew as fast as he could through the darkened skies of Alfheim, racing for New Aincrad. Many thoughts raced through his mind as fast as he was flying through the night sky, thinking of a life that seemed so long ago. He was so lost in thought, wearing his gloomy expression he nearly past the humongous structure before halting his flight. Kirito stared at the massive floating castle of Aincrad, slowly flying back toward the center of the structure. He slowly lifted his gaze toward the spot he assumed he once stood before, many years ago to the moment that had forever changed him.

The Spriggan hovered over the spot he assumed was on the 27th floor labyrinth, reminded of his failures as his fist shook uncontrollably, and punched the outside of the castle with all his might. He couldn't bear to lift his face, letting the world witness the few tears that flowed down his face, flickering into the darkened night. In this world he couldn't bleed, yet could still feel pain. It would never be enough; it could never atone for the sins of his past.

As the clock struck midnight, the new date now _June 22_ _nd_ _, 2026_ did something strange happen. For a slight moment, Kirito's interface, display, and system settings were going haywire. Everything was turning a blinding white. It was so quiet, as if he was alone on a distant plane of space and time, and in the center, he relived the most painful memory of his life.

She floated there in empty space, looking straight toward him as he shed a few tears. She reached out to him, as he desperately reached for her hand. Her life bar had been depleted, and now disappeared completely, signifying her impending doom. The young girl looked sad, though she had accepted her fate with a small smile and a strange look to Kirito. She used the last few seconds of what she would know of her life to say goodbye to a dear friend.

"Thank you…Goodbye."

Kirito was rudely awakened back to his reality, as the Spriggan was falling out of the sky before he realized he was freefalling for the earth. The Spriggan used the momentum to push himself back, flipping in the air as his wings spread and halted falling a few hundred feet down. Even through all of that, the tears still clung to his guilty face and sorrowful expression.

"Sachi…" Kirito said quietly to himself, he had never forgotten her, for even a day. While he was confused and scared from the sudden phenomenon, it wasn't enough to deter his attention away from the spot he had been floating at just a few moments ago. The sins of the past continued to haunt Kirito, as he blamed himself for her death, along with the rest of his old guild. He needed to find a way to receive closure.

However, Kirito believed no amount of repentance would be enough to allow himself forgiveness for what took place, why Sachi wasn't with him anymore. He failed to protect her; even after he gave his promise that she would live. An idea came to Kirito, as he flicked his hand down going through his contacts. It was late in the night, but he was driven to get through. This year, he would ask her personally for her forgiveness.

X

He made sure to get here early in the afternoon, so he would have plenty of time for his next destination afterwards, if he would be able to leave soon after. Kazuto Kirigaya stood in the cemetery only a few miles down from his own home. It's funny, he never bothered to ask which school she and her guild was from, it's very well possible they may have crossed each other's paths in the real world when walking to and from school. Perhaps she went to a neighboring school, or even his own. If they had been a bit closer together, then perhaps they would be in the same class. Perhaps he would have joined the technology club as well, and perhaps he could have been with her from the beginning. And then…maybe so, she would still be alive today.

"Sachiya Okubyon." Kazuto read the grave out loud to himself, kneeling down to place the bouquet of roses he had brought to her resting place. This must have been where she got the name 'Sachi' for her in-game avatar. He tried to be hopeful and optimistic, but it was hard to do so. He believed fate was cruel, and taunted him in the most painful way.

Roughly translated, her name meant 'timid, fortunate, child of joy'. He wondered what point of her life could possibly be that way. He questioned why she was given such a beautiful meaning of a name, but it ended so opposite to its scripture. If she was truly fortunate, he would have kept his promise, and Sachi would still be alive. Fate was cruel to her, and to him. Constantly demeaning them both in such a cruel way.

She told him to live, live for the both of them if she had died, and he had survived. She told him to be happy, and be happy knowing she was joyful of their meeting even if it meant she wouldn't survive to meet the end of the game. But it was such a painful promise to keep. Kazuto may have been alive, but part of him felt like he died with her. He had never been truly the same since Sachi was taken away. He tried to find the words to say to her, now that they had been reunited again after so long. However, it was a one-sided conversation, as Kazuto showed a small smile, and let the tears flow down.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit you Sachi." He started slowly, not sure what to say to the girl now passed. He had reached out to Seijirou for a few favors, and found Sachi's residence, as well as her real name and where she was burred. Now that he was here, Kazuto wasn't sure what to say. What could he say to ask for her forgiveness? The breeze picked up through the trees, as cherry blossoms floated in the sky. He seeked closure, and forgiveness, but Kazuto wasn't sure if this visit would grant him that.

"A lot's happened since then. I beat the game, defeated the final boss. I saved thousands of people, but I wasn't able to save you. I'm sorry…I wasn't able to keep my promise. I wasn't able to protect you. I also never found out why you and I met. I'm not sure if this was always our fate, to go our separate ways. Or…" Kazuto stopped himself trying to hold back his tears. The burden of her death, the blood on his hands had not been washed away. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but would never be able to truly speak.

A fist suddenly flew into Kazuto's face from out of nowhere, as he picked himself back up to see a middle-aged couple looking down upon him. The man held such an intense look of hatred and sorrow for the young man, while his wife desperately tried to hold him back, tears escaping her own eyes.

"I know you!" He yelled to Kazuto as he picked himself back up. "You're Kirito! You beat the game and saved all the remaining players, but tell me why! Why weren't you able to save my daughter!? Why did I have to bury my own child!?" He broke down to his knees crying in his eyes, Kazuto's own eyes going wide as realized flooded his mind and senses.

He came here for closure, yet received nothing but more guilt, and a heavier burden on his mind. Sachi's parents had come to visit her on the anniversary of her death. He was asking for forgiveness, but he would never be forgiven from her parents for what he did. He failed to keep his promise to always be by her side and protect her. And she paid for it with her life.

Kazuto stood back up with his back toward the grieving parents. There wasn't much to say, he believed he was responsible for Sachi's death as much as they must have. He came here looking for repentance, but would leave with a wound in his heart that could never be healed. A scar that would never fade from his mind or his heart.

"I'm sorry…You're right…I failed to protect her." His voice may have sounded confident, but what they didn't see is the tears escaping his own eyes. Kazuto walked away from the grave as the cherry blossoms had stopped falling, and left the parents to grieve for their child in peace.

X

 **5:50 PM, June 22** **nd** **, 2026…**

Kirito walked through the 27th floor labyrinth on his own, looking for a very particular room to be in the next few minutes. At his current level, the monsters in the dungeon were child's play, however back then these monsters were extremely dangerous if you weren't careful. After all, that's how all of this started…His carelessness and dishonesty got them all killed. He was in here looking for atonement, he only hoped it wouldn't end the same way as it did in the graveyard.

Kirito finally approached the room of his journey. As he touched the glyph, the door opened up to what seemed like an empty room, with nothing but a treasure chest in the center. Kirito entered the room, and stared at the chest for a few moments. Before kneeling down to open the chest, springing the once deadly trap that had turn him asunder years ago.

With the alarms set and the mood of the room drastically changing to a blood red color on the walls, Kirito drew his blades as the monsters swarmed him. Within a minute's time, he slew all the opposing threats. However that minute seemed like an eternity, a moment so similar to the changing moment years ago. Back then his face held such intensity, such ferocity because he fought to protect someone he cared for so deeply. Now, his face held such hatred, and such pain of his past sins. The monsters fell one after another, until the room was completely cleared, and the atmosphere had went back to its original turquoise color.

The Spriggan didn't even bother to view his rewards tab, as he dismissed it and sheathed his blades. Kirito sat in the center of the room, the treasure chest now de-materializing as he took its empty place, waiting for the time to pass. He looked at the internal clock, it was now _5:52 PM on June 22_ _nd_ _, 2026._ Exactly three years since Sachi's death.

He waited for what seemed like many moments for some type of sign, some kind of signal that she was still with him. He had returned to the place of his greatest sin, hoping to find redemption and forgiveness for his failures that cost such young lives. This room held his greatest failure, and cost a piece of himself three years ago today.

After a few moments had passed, Kirito let go of his held breath, and stood back up. He was now convinced that nothing would ever rid him of this guilt. Nothing would ever cleanse the sins of his past. As he headed for the exit, a voice called out to him.

"Why do you hold on to such pain?" The voice called out to Kirito as he looked back toward the center spot, to see Kayaba floating in place of the chest. Kirito took on a defensive stance, reaching for his blades. Of the people he was hoping to see again, this was not one of them.

"Change is a painful process Kirito. But you once defied the systems of a god, you proved that human spirit could overcome any obstacle. So if that's the case, why do you hold such painful memories of your past instead of embracing the future in front of you?" The consciousness of Kayaba taunted Kirito. Ironically, Kayaba could understand Kirito's torment, yet would fail to accept responsibility for his sins as well.

"To let go of my past is to let go of her, of my memory of her." Kirito answered, turning his back on the creator of this game. The game that took Sachi's life. "Tell me Kayaba, how did you get over the fact that you're responsible for everyone who died in this game. How did you live riddance of such guilt for the deaths of so many innocents?"

"I never truly got over the burden of all who perished in this world. All I could do was look back on my past, accept what was and what is, and move on."

"You bastard!" Kirito believed that was no answer, the answer of one who refuses to accept responsibility as he turned to face Kayaba with an angered, and hurtful expression as a single tear escaped his eye. The Spriggan was drawing for his blade, when he froze in his tracks as if a deer in headlights.

Now in place of Kayaba, a lone girl smiled to him as they stood on equal ground again. He had changed so much, and she hadn't changed at all. How could she have? After all, she wasn't with him anymore. Or so he thought…

"Sachi…" He called out quietly, releasing his blade as he stood up straight. After three long years, the two had been reunited again.

"Kirito." She let out quietly, as the Spriggan walked toward her as they met in the center. So much was racing through the young man's mind. She was here with him again. However right away something wasn't right. Sachi had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, however her body was already beginning to de-materialize into the air around them. Slowly, but surely they would go their separate ways again…

"How…How is this possible?" He asked with tears running down his face. This couldn't have been the real Sachi…She was…This had to have been some kind of copy of her, an AI or a piece of her memory like the gift box. However instead of Sachi answering his question, the voice of Kayaba echoed through the room.

"This one also possessed such strong human spirit. Refusing to let go of the past and move on with her fate. However, she did so for the sake of yourself, not her own. I was able to round up and structure together bits and pieces of her memories and experiences into a state of her consciousness, like myself. However…the data is scattering, and her consciousness will not be intact much longer…She has been waiting for you before vanishing from this world forever."

With the explanation in hand, there was no stopping the tears now. Kirito and Sachi had been reunited, for the first time in many years. However their reunion would be a cruel teasing from those above.

"Kirito." She started slowly, continuing to smile despite her body slowly dissipating. "I'm not to certain about a lot of things. Who I am and why I'm here. Three years have passed since I died, yet I'm still here, the same while you've grown and changed. I know I'm not the real Sachi, I'm sorry for deceiving you…But hopefully I can help you move on like she wanted you to." This Sachi began to cry virtual tears that were fading from existence before they even pelted the floor.

Kirito quickly brought the girl into his arms, as he cried letting out a steady stream of tears, the space around them glistening with Sachi's fading existence. Even through her own sadness, she continued on consoling the once she had left behind.

"Kirito…I'm happy we met, and that you were able to find another to love. But you have to let go, let go of what happened three years ago, and let go of me." Kirito didn't even try to hold back his tears now; finally he was getting the closure he so desperately needed from what happened. To be told it wasn't his fault from the same person he had failed, even if he never believed it himself.

"What happened wasn't your fault. Let go of the burden you've placed on yourself. Let go of the sin's you believed to have committed. All we can do…Is accept what is, and move on." However, the coin was the same on both sides. This image of Sachi may have been her consciousness, but it still held the same feelings inherited from the real Sachi. She couldn't help but wonder how their lives may have played out if she had lived. She wanted many things, such selfish desires from someone whose past. This sudden meeting and tearful goodbye was just as hard on the image of Sachi as it was on Kirito.

"I want you to live with no regrets. You saved many lives, and lived to fight another day. Fight for your future, fight for my memory. If you can do that, to live without any regrets…I can be happy." Sachi let her own tears fall freely as her body was beginning to dissipate more, not much left but the color of her armor and the outline of the bottom half of her figurative body.

"Sachi…" He couldn't let her go, not after this goodbye, not after being together again after so long. "I-I want to be with you…I…I l-"His words were suddenly cut off by her hand, as the colors from her skin and armor began to fade in Kirito's face. She was smiling, happily, as the tears streamed down and their faces brought close. For the first and last time, they were able to share their close feelings with each other.

"I know what you want to say. Although it makes me happy, you can't say it." It pained Sachi to admit those words. As desperately as she wanted to hear the words from Kirito, she could never allow him to say it. If he did, he would perhaps never move on from her memory. Perhaps may never truly move on to love another to his fullest ability and heart's content. Sachi removed her hand from his lips, and replaced it with her own as she closed her eyes, the tears disappearing as they fell.

He only felt the embrace for a single moment, but it was real. The warmth lingered like a flickering flame, however was snuffed out within an instant. As she pulled away from Kirito, thinking how handsome he looked a bit older, it was time for her to go.

"I may have only been an image of the real Sachi, but I received her feelings within my heart…Kirito…I'm so glad to have met you. Live on without regrets. Without any burdens that were your own. I'll always be watching over you, no matter what world you're in." Her body was almost nearly gone, disappearing into the air without a trace. A small part of her remained as Kirito stood back up looking up toward the ceiling. As if an angel departing from the world, the two looked at each other for the final time.

" _Thank you…Goodbye."_

With Sachi's final words, her body disappeared completely in an ethereal glistening. Her consciousness in this world now gone. Kirito was now all alone, looking up to where she had disappeared as he wiped away most of his tears. For the first time in years, Kirito felt as though he finally had closure. The weight of two worlds was now lifted from his shoulder, as he gave a small smile.

"Kirito." He turned toward the calling of his voice, to see Asuna standing outside the entrance to the room, looking concerned as she leaned against the doorframe. "Did you…see her?"

"I did." Kirito gave a small nod, as let the last of his tears drop freely. He walked over toward Asuna, who only looked at each other with small smiles. "She said she…would watch over us."

"Let's go." Asuna reached out her hand to the Spriggan, as he only nodded and placed his hand within her own.

"Okay." As the two walked out of the room that had tortured Kirito for so long, he felt as though an eternity has passed since then. But he would never forget her, for as long as he lived. Knowing now it wasn't his fault, and that she was happy despite her fate, Kirito could move on knowing that she wanted him to live guilt free for her death, and would look after them both. He had lost a piece of himself here on the 27th floor labyrinth, as well as someone very dear to him. But with Asuna, he would be able to heal the scar, slowly but surely.

Kirito looked back toward the center of the room, where he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but could swore he saw a faint outline of Sachi standing there. Their fates had made them go separate ways, as Sachi would forever be here in Aincrad. He had lost a piece of himself here in this room, but he would learn to live on without it, and without her. As the trick of his mind waved goodbye, Kirito let his final tear stroll down his face, as he gave a small smile back to her.

"Thank you…Sachi."


End file.
